


Total Drama World Tour: The Second Edition

by TellMeImNotInvisible



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeImNotInvisible/pseuds/TellMeImNotInvisible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All contestants (without the ones from TDPI) join together to make a new season. Mostly set around Dawn and Scott, Dawn feels betrayed even if she wasn't his friend. So she wants nothing to do with him, until Chris wants to start some drama and attempts to become a matchmaker. Also Including NoCo (Noah/Cody), Zoke (Mike/Zoey), Gwent (Gwen/Trent), Samkota? (Sam/Dakota), and other pairing, just more of these and a lot more of Dott (Dawn/Scott)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has no spoilers about TDPI because it hasn't been out yet. So I'm just going to pick a winner based on who I've liked from what I saw on TV. If you ship any of these, I hope you enjoy it.

She thought she could trust him. She was wrong.

Dawn, balancing on a bench, was meditating, making sure she was calm and at peace. But ever since she's arrived at the boat with the other teammates, leading them wherever, she couldn't keep at peace. Images of Scott's evil smirk kept appearing in her mind, sending shivers down her spine. What made the feeling worse was when the animal lover  began to feel hands bruising their way up and down her body, touching her in places that kept her innocence. In a vision, she sees his pale blue eyes similar to her own squeezing his eyes shut as he thrust his way inside her. Her father's eyes stare into her own as he touches her, grabbing her thirteen year old breasts, cupping her sacred area as he forces himself in and out of her. Her eyes shut harder when his reaches his climax and spills his seed inside of her.

There was a hand on her shoulder that separated her from her memories into the real world as she looks into the teal blue eyes of B, whose eyes brows where raised as if asking "are you okay?" She gives him a small smile and stands up to lean on a rail that Trent was leaning on as well.

"It's okay, Gwen still has feelings for you."

"Huh?"

She gives him a soft smile. "Gwen's aura, it's blue and pink. She's sad because she messed up a chance with you back on season two and for being with Duncan on season 3."

"What does the color pink mean?"

"Well, it's not often I see pink or this shade at least. She cares for you and really likes you. She wants to start over but she's afraid that you won't give her a second chance after all she's done."

Trent turns away from the waves of the water and faces Dawn. "So what do I do?"

"Do what you think you have to do," Dawn responds. "I can tell you want to be with her again, but you're afraid she will break up with you, which is highly unlikely. She wouldn't want to make that mistake again. You are also upset at her for leaving you for Duncan. I don't know about you, but I am a person that gives second chances even if it is something unforgivable, so I suggest that you do start over, but just as friends. Then slowly work your way back into the relationship."

Trent's face brightens up as he runs toward the direction of Gwen and said a quick thank you and goodbye before turning around the corner.

OxOxOxOx

Scott rolls his eyes at the nonsense Dawn was speaking. Just as he was about to speak to the 'aura reader', the yacht reached land and Dawn was already leaving with B. The pair stop to help the others get Owen on the plane as he mumbles nonsense. Scott walks by and just gets inside the plane without even glancing at the group, but he did feel several sets of eyes on him glaring angrily at him.

Just looking at the corner of his eyes, he could see Dawn's eyes set on him as if she was sending knives down his back, digging deep into his skin. He realized that he kept up a line and walked in completely and sat down between Lighting and Jo, who both were glaring down at him. He ignores their stares and looks around and spots the aura reader meditating, her eyelids closed gracefully and it was as if she was sleeping. He snaps his eyes away from her and looks at his shoes, now dirtied by the mud.

OxOxOxOx

Being stuck with Sierra was a living hell. He had to stay by her side no matter what. Once, she even tried to go to the bathroom and shower with him, but he wouldn't allow it. Now, Cody was starting to get used to it, but still got uncomfortable the closer she gets. Across from his was Noah, who gave Cody a sympathetic smile before going back to his book, sending a warm chill down Cody's spine. Ever since the incident after the Wake-a-Thon challenge, Cody couldn't take his mind of the bookworm and his soft lips trailing on his ear. 

"What's wrong my Codykins?" Sierra asks, snapping Cody from his thoughts. He tells her nothing and just stares around at the familiar metal that always had some sort of danger to him and his cast mates. With the awkward silence, Chris' voice breaks through the intercom, catching everyone's attention, including his own.

"Hello everyone, as you all know, everyone is here, and I mean EVERYONE! From season one all of the way to season five part one, I bring you new and old challenges from easy to extremely dangerous. And staring with the first challenge, we are stopping at our newest island to choose our teams. First, you all must find some parachutes, some hidden, others out in the open. Then jump from the plane and reach the dock. The first two people to reach the dock are the team captains of our two teams. They also have the power to choose whoever gets on their team or not. Now on the count of three, everyone grab a parachute or get hurt for waiting too long. One. Two. Three!"

Everyone scrambles from their seat and grab parachutes, Trent being the first person to jump off the ugly plane. Izzy followed soon after and as did Jo, Eva, and Brick. As Sierra tries to look for a parachute for her and Cody to share, he already found one and jumped, followed by a laughing Noah. It wasn't common to see Noah to laugh, but when he does, Cody can't help the hot blush covering his creamy skin.

"We ditched her," laughs Noah.

Cody laughs also. "Yeah, finally!"

Once they reach land, they both run together to the dock, only to see Trent and Izzy already their with prideful smiles on their faces. Cody looks at Noah and shrugs at him, congratulating them both and getting a good response from the two. 

Jo, Brick, and Eva come to the dock, pissed to see that they weren't the first people to make it to the dock. Lightning comes next followed by DJ, Duncan, and Geoff.

It wasn't long but the last people to make it, Dakota, Sierra, and Cameron, now joined the waiting group and listened to Chris talk about the Captains choosing their teammates. Since Trent was the first to make it by a couple of seconds, he could choose someone first.

"Gwen," was his response.

Izzy thinks for a second until she chooses. "Sierra"

"Dawn"

"Jo"

"Noah"

"Brick"

"Cody"

"Courtney"

"Heather"

"Owen"

"B"

"Duncan"

"Beth"

"Cameron"

"Alejandro"

And the team picking kept going until Scott, Lighting, and Ezekiel were the remaining three people. 

Izzy had to choose two people of the three to make their teams even and with her not wanting Scott to be on her team she chose Ezekiel and Lighting. Dawn gasped loudly and stood a distance when Scott moved to her side of their team.

"Now that your teams of nineteen are picked, there is no going back," said Chris. "If I want to, I can switch whoever I want with. Now since this has every single one of you, some of my favorites, there will be some prized challenges with no elimination. But you'll never know when I get in that mood. Assuming the rest of you newbies have seen Total Drama World Tour, there was singing. But this time, we are dancing. If you don't dance, you're disqualified. Now that we are here, we will stay for tonight until Chef puts in more gas. Today, I'm feeling nice, so do what you want."

"YAY!" everyone shouts.

Some people split up in groups, Noah walking with Cody and everyone but Dawn, Cody noticed, had walked away.

"Hey Dawn?"

She looks up at him and gives him a small smile. "Hello Cody."

"Would you like to join us, you look lonely."

She ponders for a second and nods her head, digging in her trash bag for her Harry Potter book, her favorite book series. Noah gives Dawn a polite smile and a nod before walking between them. As he looks around, he notices Dawn reading as she walks, avoiding every obstacle in her way. Looking at the back cover of her book, he could automatically make out that it's Harry Potter, his favorite book series and she's reading his favorite, The Oder of the Phoenix.

"I love Harry Potter. You're reading my favorite one out of them all."

 "Hmm. I think The Goblet of Fire is my favorite,"

He gives her a approving smile and continues their conversation, bring Cody in it, who had only seen the movies.

"Did anyone tell you that you are like Luna Lovegood?"

"Several times. I take it as a complement."

"That's good. I think you're weird, in a good way, of course."

She smiles at both boys and knows that this will be a great start of a new relationship.


	2. Storming

Scott, deciding to walk with Lightning and Sam, makes it to the cabins along with his friends and followed them into to male cabin. The trio picked their own beds, making sure they are close to each other, and lay some of their belongings to warn the other males that this is their bed. They exit the cabin and Scott takes a small glance at the sky to spot the dark clouds minutes from rolling over their cabins.

Some people, who were smart enough to know that it was about to rain, made their way to their cabins. Because everyone was so close to each other and didn't have many problems, they didn't stay in their cabins by teams, just by who their friends are. Courtney, whose arm was wrapped around Duncan's waist, gave Scott a small glare and turned her attention on her delinquent.

Minutes went by and everyone was all in their cabins all except Dawn, Scott noticed. The rain was pouring hard and hitting the wooden cabin's window hard, creeping out the girls that were staying over in the boy's side of the cabin like Bridgette, Gwen, Zoey, and Dakota, who were staying over with the boyfriend; or in Gwen's case, a friend who is a boy. They were screaming and cheering at confessions and competitions they held in this side of the cabin, annoying Scott. He moves over to the screen door and spots a figure standing outside in the blinding rain. He gets closer and squints his eyes and sees a blur of blonde, green, and purple. He knew from the first glance that it was Dawn, the only person crazy enough to stand outside in the rain. He opens the door and takes a step outside on the porch of the cabin and spots a blur of red mixed in with the multi-colored blur. Blood.

He sprints out, catching Zoey's attention as she moves over to the door to see what he was doing. She spots another blur and knows it is Dawn, but there had to be something wrong if Scott was sprinting out to her like that.

It seemed as if every step the redhead took, Dawn would seem as if she was far away until he made it to her. In the blinding rain, he discovers cuts, scratches, and bruise scattered across her pale face. Observing her face, her bright blue eyes glistened in peace and in fear.

"What the hell are you doing out in this weather?" Scott asks, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Her body shivers at his warm touch and answers, "I was helping a baby bird get back to her family. I climbed a tree and the rain was starting by the time the bird was safe. I tried to climb back down, but my sweater got caught and ripped," she said, showing her the long rib from the bottom of her sweater to her armpit. "I fell down the tree and got some injuries along the way, but I'm fine."

"Like hell! How tall was the fucking tree in the first place?"

"Pretty tall," she answers honestly.

"Come on," he grumbles, grabbing Dawn's hand, ignoring the way her body tenses under his touch. He walks past the cabins and to the communal bathroom and locks the door. He turns around and sees her nowhere until she hears sobs coming from the corner all the way in front of him. The peace in her eyes were completely gone and fear took place. She hugged her legs close and pulled at her clothes as if he wanted rip them from her. He takes one step and watches her press herself closer to the corner, almost sobbing when he was at arm's reach.

"Dawn?" asks a almost concerned Scott.

She flinches at the sound of her name and ignores his figure leaning over her until his face was directly over her own. Dawn tries to back away but ends up crying harder, making him back up against the door. Seeing him trying to make her comfortable shocked her, reducing her sobs into tiny hiccups.

"What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," Dawn mutters.

Scott rolls his eyes, annoyed at the blonde, "Look, I'm trying to make it up to you. I know I screwed up and sorry won't make any difference so I'm trying to make you see that I don't want to hurt you. Let me help you and I'll leave you alone. Cross my heart. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you and see that I'm not that much of a bad guy and see side that I can't let anyone see. Please, just let me help," Scott pleads.

Seeing that he wasn't going to hurt her or try anything with her, Dawn stands up with small wobbles and walks toward him with a small glint of fear still floating in the sea blue of her eyes. Scott motions for her to move over to the sinks and so she does. He grabs small paper towels and wets them, wiping her face smoothly, avoiding her eyes trying to connect with his own. Once he cleans her face, he politely asks her to take off her sweater, and reluctantly, she does. Scott checks her body and observes the bruises covering her arms made by the branches. It wasn't until his eyes land on scars running across her both her wrists, his jaws dropping and his eyes wide in question.

Dawn, uncomfortable with the redhead seeing her scars, takes her arms from his large hands and holds them close to her chest. Her eyes tears up at the memories of her father touching her, calling her names, and insulting her mother. 

"What the fuck are these?" shouts Scott, his dark blue eyes clouded in anger. "Did I cause this?"

She shakes her head rapidly, "No! No! These are from a long time ago. I do not wish to speak about it though, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. It's your business, but I do want to know someday. You owe me for saving your ass."

"And you owe me for betraying me," she jokes, wiping away her tears and smiling at him. Her smile slowly fades when his face darkens and for once, she could see Scott's aura. It was a dark blue, meaning depression and a lighter shade of blue, saddening at the memory of their season together. He kneels to the ground and stares at nothing as the memories flash through his eyes. He snaps from the memories as her small, soft hand lands on his right shoulder. He looks up at her and she gives him a soft smile. "It's okay," she reassured, "you had your reason for the money and I have mine. If it helps, I think you have a great mind if you thought of all these plans to through people off, but maybe you should use that gift for something better."

Her bright eyes stare into Scott's dark ones and smiles. Snapping back into his shell, he closes off himself from having Dawn read his aura and thoughts, a cold look clouding his face.

"We should go into the cabins. Who knows how long we've been in here."

He stands and opens the door and waits for the small blonde to follow him. She holds her sweater close and sprints to the cabins, going inside the girl's side, only to come back after a couple second later.

"Why are you out here? I thoughts you were going into the cabins."

"I was, but all the beds are taken, after all, there are not as many beds as the boys. The other cabin is full too. I could see out here, that way, I can be connected with Mother Earth as she watches over me as I rest."

"No." Says Scott, "you can sleep on my bed."

Her cheeks flush a bright red," I don't want to be a bother. It's okay, really. I can sleep outside, I've done it before, so it doesn't bother me."

"Just do it. I'm trying to be nice, so just take the goddamned bed you crazy psycho."

Unfazed by his name calling, he walking into the boy's side of one cabin and lets Scott lead the way to his bed, stepping over a few people along the way. The group inside the room stop their current activity and stare at the strange pair soaked and covered in dirt. Scott ignores all the eyes on him and focuses more on the blonde covering her arms with her sweater, trying her hardest the cover the scars she found embarrassing. Maybe that's why she always wore a sweater. The one time he saw her without anything with sleeves was when they she went to the beach before their challenge before she was eliminated, but he never paid any attention to her or her small body. The staring stops and the groups continue with their small talk and small games.They both stop at his bed and she lowers herself down on his bed at the bottom of Lightning's bed. Lightning gives Scott a questioning look and Scott signals him that he would tell him tomorrow, which was okay by him as long as he knew what was happening between them. 

"Are you sure?" she asks. "I can sleep on the floor or outside, I really don't mind it."

"Goddammit," Scott shouts, catching the attention of everyone else in the room again. "If you don't take the fucking bed, I will fucking make sure I tie you down to it. If I say you could do it, then you could do it. Stop questioning everything for once and just work with people, not the your shitty 'animal are my friends' crap."

Her shy smile goes away and she lays down the bed, leaving wet marks on the mattress before turning her body away from Scott, who groan as he became frustrated with himself. He turns away from the bed and joins the group as they joked around but he couldn't help but look at Dawn through the corner of his eyes to make sure she was doing okay under the thick blanket.

OxOxOxOxOx

Halfway through the summer night, Dawn had awaken to the sound of thunder. Although she loves nature, she despises thunderstorms with a passion with the creepy, loud sound and the flashing of white light across the sky as if Mother Nature was mad at her and taking out her rage at her. She flinches as lightning flashes through the small window, lighting up the room of only half a second and no one noticed through their closed eye lids. Lightning flashes again and the thunder rumbles, making Dawn squeal at the scary scene.

"Lightning's the best," Lightning mutters in his sleep.

Dawn moves from the bed to find that most of her clothes had dried out and a little stiff. Standing, Dawn brings her blanket along with her as she lowers her body down until she was beside Scott, who was shivering from the cold with a blanket to cover him. Dawn moves around to bring the blanket around his shivering body and laying beside him. 

"What are you doing?" he asks, catching the blonde off guard and scaring her.

"You seemed cold. And also it's storming. I don't like them."

He rolls his eyes and pulls her under the covers with him and pulling her to his chest as they share the thin, small blanket that was only made for one. For once, a boy's contact didn't scare her. It made her feel safe and very warm so she snuggles closer and feels comfort as he pulls her closer and they slept together with peaceful dreams without anything to worry about.


	3. Burns and Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Noah have a conversation about their painful past. And two eavesdroppers happen to hear the whole thing.

With something soft tickling his nose and his face, Scott opens his eyes to see Dawn laying beside him on his chest, her left hand resting on his chest. Having her so close to him ,he couldn't help but get a good look at her. Her face peaceful like it always was until last night and her breathing even. He had never felt so comfortable  and he enjoyed it, so he closes his eyes and pushes her closer to him.

Shortly after Scott went back to sleep, Dawn had woken up to the feel of strong arms wrapped around her waist. For a second, she flinches and tries to move until her eyes focuses on the freckled arm of Scott's. She relaxes and lets out air that she hadn't realized she was holding. The room was illuminated by the sunlight lighting the small room, no clouds in the sky through the screen door. She slowly gets out of Scott's grip and walked outside to see that Noah was already outside, holding something in front of him. He turns around at the sound of her delicate footsteps and gives her a relieved smile.

"I thought you were still lost outside," he says and sitting down to the closest bench and scooting over to have her sit beside him.

"Scott found me and helped me out."

Noah raises his eyebrows, "Scott?"

She nods her head. "I didn't expect it either. It was like he was worried about me."

"Let me know if he becomes suspicious, that way I can find away to trick him into elimination. Okay?"

She nods her head and gives him a small smile. A small breeze blows around,, blowing Dawn's blonde hair and sending goosebumps on her bare arms. And that's when she realized her sweater wasn't with her to cover her. Noah, noticing her panicked expression, looks at her and discovers that she doesn't have her sweater on. She had a bright blue, short-sleeved collared shirt on, revealing the scars on her wrists. Noah's eyebrows furrow and looks at them before looking down to the floor with a sad look on his tanned face.

"Were you bullied too?" 

"Huh?"

He looks at her with a look of discomfort before lifting the sleeves of his shirt, showing cigarette burn marks all across his wrists. Dawns gasps and takes his dark hand in her pale ones and takes a better look at the burns. Some of the scars were healing and others looked like they were just put on his dark skin a few days ago.

"Who did this?" she asks calmly.

Noah shivers before taking his arms from the blonde. "My father did it."

"But why?"

Noah's bored face contorts into a face of anger, "My father didn't want me. He believed I was the cause of my mother's death when she died giving birth to me. I kind of believe that it was my fault, but that wasn't my fault. When I was seven, Dad started coming home every night drunk and with a slut in his arms, ready to fuck each other. Some of them ignored me, some were pretty nice once they were out of their drunken phase, but most of them were rude and mean and calling me all kinds of names. In middle school, I had a friend who was my everything. One night, he kissed me and I kissed back without even questioning anything because he was the only one who showed me any love. The next day, he told everyone that I tried to kiss him and that I am a gay faggot.

"After that, no one wanted to talk to me, not even the other gays because they thought I was wrong for trying to force a straight man to kiss me. Word reached my father the same day and the beatings got worse. He even got some of his whores to join in. They told me I am going to hell and that people like me aren't welcome. I was also told that I was a disappointment.

"Books became my only best friend until my dad saw that I was happy with them, so he tried to burn them. But I bought more of them and hid them from his sight. When freshman year started, I actually started becoming attracted to boys and my father had gotten worse. He came with more ideas to hurt me. That's when he started using his cigarettes. And here I am now."

"What about the newer ones?"

"Dad saw the act between Cody and I. He was pissed because now the whole world knows that I'm gay, but most people think it was an accident, or at least that's what I think. So what about you?"

Dawn's sky blue eyes looks around at everything except him. I can do this, she tells herself. So she takes a deep breath before she opens her mouth. "My mom died when I was twelve when she met up with me to have girl time in the forest because she has the same powers as me. There was a man who wasn't paying attention and hit my mother as she was walking by. I saw her because she was right across the street from me, I waved at her and she waved at me back. When I looked and all the streets were car less, so Mom walked across the street and suddenly the car came and hit her and the man didn't even stop. The ambulance came and told me she didn't make it and it felt like a piece of my soul was broken.

"My mom was the only person who didn't think I was weird because of my ability. She was the person who taught me not to let anyone get to me and to accept my abilities and know that I am special. After that, everything went downhill from their. People called me names and pushed me around and I let them. After my thirteenth birthday, my Mom's birthday came a few days later. That night, I was asleep for school and my Dad came home late and drunk and sneaked his way into my room. He crawled into my bed and caressed my hair, and I thought maybe he wanted to be nice to me because it was my Mom's birthday and he felt sorry.

"He started calling me by my Mom's first name and told me that I look just like her. He pulled me up to him and kissed me and started touching me and ripping my clothes off. I tried to fight him back and I tried screaming, but he would always stop me and he was too strong. When he forced himself inside, he started blaming me for my mother's death and told me that this wouldn't happen if I wasn't such a freak and if I hadn't killed my mom. As he kept going, he started calling me a whore and a slut and I started believing him. After he was done, I took a very long bath and no matter how many of them I have taken, I still felt so dirty.

"Every night, he would come in and r-rape me and I wouldn't do anything because I was too afraid to. I began cutting to take my mind from him and it would work sometimes before he catches me and calls me names as he takes me. My Dad allowed me to join the show a few months after I turned sixteen and I made wonderful friends, even if I was a bit crazy. I already have trust issues and after what Scott did, it damaged me more. And now I'm afraid that the people around me will trick me and hurt me like my father did."

"I will never hurt you, Dawn."

"I know you won't. I can tell in your aura."

His eyebrows furrows as he thinks of something. "I've watched your season and you've read everyone's aura's easily except Scott. What happened?"

"I don't really know. I read him once and realized he wasn't held enough as a child, but that was it. It's as if he is blocking himself from the world. Last night, I read his aura. He was disappointed at himself and sad and angry for what he did."

"What about me? What can you tell from reading my aura?"

"Hmm." She squints her eyes as she looks into his soul. "I can tell someone has your heart. You like someone but your afraid that he won't feel that same and that your father will hurt you if he finds out. So who is this lucky guy?"

Noah's dark cheeks flush red as he looks Dawn in the eyes. "You can't tell anyone, but it's Cody. After the Wake-a-Thon challenge, I couldn't get the feel of Cody's body out of my mind. And after I was eliminated, I couldn't get his face from my mind either."

"I knew it!" shouts an excited Dawn. "I mentally ship you both."

"Who knew you were a fangirl?"

She giggles. And leans toward him, "Do you want to know something in return?"

"Of course!"

"Last night, Scott let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor and I woke up in the middle of the night when the thunder and lightning started and saw Scott shivering. So I decide to share the blanket with him and he wrapped his arms around me and held me and for once I wasn't afraid of someone touching me! He actually made me feel safe and he was very warm."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I think he's a jerk, but he has a soft side I really want him to show. But if I did, what would be the chance of him liking me back?"

"Who knows? I think he might or he just wants to get on your good side. But it was nice for him to get him out in the pouring rain just to help you out."

They stay in science for a short minute until Noah holds something out to her. It was her book, which was still damp in some of the pages. "Thank you Noah!"

"What are friends for?"

A soft smile spreads across her face and she folds her legs into her meditating position. She closes her eyes and takes in deep breaths. She cracks open her eyes and sees Noah doing the same, a calm, serene smile on his face. They were both so into their conversation, they didn't know a boy in each cabin listening in through the screen door. One having bright red hair and many freckles around his slightly tanned body and the other having brown hair, showing his gap between his teeth as he smiles while he brushes the spot on his ear where the tanned boy had kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. The Dangerous Dodge ball Challenge

After a few minutes of peaceful meditation, a big horn from the intercom went off. People who were inside the cabin had woken up with grumpy looks on their sleepy faces, most of them still in their day clothes as some of the boys stayed in their underwear. Dawn and Noah jump at the dangerously loud sound and snap their eyes open to take a glance at each other. They join the rest of the cast mates and listens to Chris as he tells them to follow him and stay close. They were on a large, broken down ship and taking a ride to a nearby island. It didn't take long and most cast members glare at the sight in front of them.

There floating in the wide water was the island that held so many dangerous things, whether they were living or not. The cast gets off the boat, some praying in thanks they were still alive, and follow Chris. The island was more dangerous than it was in all previous seasons. Chunks of the island were missing, leaving large, or small holes that led to the water that held so many mysteries. They all stop, happy that none were harmed, and some cast mates, most of them in the first season staring at the object.

It was a somewhat gym in a glass room, the room where they played the hard game of dodgeball. Noah stares at the small area in distaste and Dawn, reading his aura, sensed the sour aura as he thought of the day he was eliminates; to make it worse, he was the first on his team to get eliminated. Dawn rests a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gives him a small smile and was glad to see that he gave her one back.

"I'm sure some of you remember this room, some more than others. Noah. Lindsey," he calls them out.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" shouts a excited Lindsey. "This is the room where we played basketball. Oh wait, maybe it was football."

Some groan while the rest smile.

"No," says Chris. "We're playing Dodgeball!"

Eva crosses her arms, "Idiot," she muttered.

"Now, since there are so many of you, I'm deciding that we have ten people on the court and the other nine sit out until you are chosen to go back in or you want to join the next round. The same rule replies from last time: catch the ball, throw it, if you drop it, you're out. If you get hit, you're out."

"I forgot," says Lindsey. "What are we supposed to do again?"

"You dodge," Tyler responds, turning around to pretend he was throwing the ball, hitting her hard in the face instead. She falls to the floor and gets back up it a very large lump around her left blue eye. The others around her cringe and stares at the throbbing eye in front of them.

"Anyway, the first round starts in a minute."

Heather waves her hand around, "Wait! There are only five balls, how is this going to work. The round will be too long, Chris!"

 "I knew someone was smart enough to notice. You see, there are mutant rollie pollies, not so big, that managed to find their way back into this island. They are about hand size and may have tough skin, but who knows. Also, there are many porcupines in here as well; you will use both of these creatures as balls. You don't have to line them up, but you can't touch them until the round begins, otherwise , it will be immediate out and you can't return for another round. Now go get ready as you were supposed to.

The teams are in separate sides, the Aggressive Ants at the farthest side and Eager Eagles on the side closest to the door. At team Eager Eagles, the team crowds over.

"So," starts Trent. "Who wants to sit out."

"Dawn and I will," Noah speaks first.

"I will too!" shouts Sadie, who was followed quickly by Katie.

Lashawna raises her hand and Bridgette follows, sitting by the wide girl considered as her close friend. B sits down by Dawn without a word and gives a soft smile at the aura reader.

"No! No! I'm not getting my new layer of tanning spray smudged by some stupid balls, count me out!" cries Anne Marie.

"Um, I'll join after this round," says Zoey as she sits beside Noah, whose nose was in the same book Dawn was reading.

"Noah," Trent calls, satisfied that Noah lifts his head from the book. "If we lose and we have to vote someone out, then it will be you if you don't participate again. Just get on the court once and at least try to hit someone and we won't vote you off. Agree?"

Noah nods his head and lowers his eyes back down to the book, his brown eyes darting from left to right, his eyes getting lower after every line he reads.

"Teams on the court!" Chef shouts, making everyone jump and their heart race.

The teams go on their assigned side and bends their body down as Chef is about to blow his whistle. The loud noise echoes around and the teams dart to the red balls aligned in the middle of the court. Some grab the rollie pollies, some getting freaked out, while the rest grab the strange furry creature with lowered sharp needles. Heather, who grabbed the furry creature, felt the sharp objects lift and stab into her hand. She screams and shakes the object off toward the other team. Luckily, the quills landed on Lightning as he bend to get another ball.

The round continued until Owen and Cody stood alone. Cheers were erupting for their teammate and the whistle blew. Owen, grabbed the closest ball he could and chucked it at Cody. Cody, seeing the ball come full speed at him, holds out his arms and circles his arm around it once it hits his chest. His team stands from their seats and looks at him with a worried look etched on their faces. Even Heather and Alejandro stood and stared at the boy, hoping he was alright. When Cody's head lifts and shows the red ball in his hand, his team burst into cheer and run over to Cody, congratulating him. Noah gives Cody a pat on the back, sending Cody's face aflame as his cheeks turn a bright red. Dawn also congratulates him by giving him a small side hug, which he returned kindly.

"Next round starts in thirty seconds!" Chef warns.

"I'll try," says Noah.

"Me too!" joins Dawn. She stands beside him with a smile, not noticing the way Scott was watching them carefully.

Cody sits in the spot Noah was, "I'll join the next round after my stomach gets a bit better."

"Yeah," agrees Heather. "I need to get the rest of these stupid quills from my hands."

"Alright then," Trent says, "our team is ready."

They go on the court and wait for whistle to blow, which didn't take long. They run for the balls and Noah runs for the rollie pollie and Dawn goes over to the porcupine. The quills go up when she was reaching for him, but she lowers herself down to him in a perfect time not to get hit.

"Hello there," she greets.

The porcupine hides himself from her and she carefully runs her hands down the porcupines lowered quills.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need your help and maybe I can help you in return."

He looks up and turns around so his dark, beady eyes are focused on her pale bluish gray eyes. " _Can I know your name first?"_

"My name is Dawn. What's yours?"

_"I don't have a name, but I want one."_

"How about Dusk. I can change it if you want."

_"No! No! I like it! Dusk! Now what am I supposed to do?"_

"Well, I need to use you as a ball and get someone out on the other team. If you don't like it, then I find something else."

The porcupine shakes his head, "No, I like it. I want to help."

The small creature rolls himself into a small with little difficulty and rolls himself into Dawn's outstretched hands. She stands and throws Dusk to see him hit Blaineley, who was more focused on insulting her teammates than actually playing the game. She rubs her bottom and sits, howling in pain, so she stands up near the bleachers instead. Stealthily, Dusk rolls back over to Dawn and back into her hands.

 _"Watch out!"_ Dusk warns.

Dawn tries to move, but still gets hit by another porcupine on her shoulder, who apologized before rolling off her slightly bleeding shoulder. Noah, turns to her and purposely gets himself out to held her on the bench. He took a glance at her face to see that her face was contorted in pain, but she was holding in the most amount of pain she can possible. Scott, who saw the whole incident, and took his attention from the game and was more focused on the injured girl, getting himself out by Geoff throwing a ball at his face. Noah, with Dawn in his arms, goes over to Chef to ask to be excused from the game to clean her injuries. Chef looks over and sees Chris intrigued by the game, so he digs in the high seat to find a small first-aid kit and tossed it over to Noah. The both get out of the room and didn't notice Cody looking at them with a stare of jealousy. Scott, not knowing this strange feeling, just wanted to be the one to hold her in his arms and clean her injuries instead of the sarcastic know-it-all. He slightly calms the feeling down to remember that Noah isn't into girls and that he likes Cody. Remembering that fact, he turns his head to look at the gap-toothed boy staring at the pair angrily. Scott turns his eyes away and focuses back on the game.

After ten minutes, the Eagles won their second round in a row and was almost done with the third round, where it was just Scott and Duncan. Dawn and Noah sit back down in the crowd and cheer for Scott along with the other team. Duncan throws the ball with all his might as he remembered the event between Courtney and the redhead. Scott couldn't move in time, only to have the ball hit his chest, taking the breath from his chest and hit the wall hard. He falls to the ground and slowly rolls to his back to reveal the ball in his large hand. The Ants groan and and the Eagles cheer, running over to help the freckled boy in pain.

"Congratulations, team Eagles. Team Ants, you'll have to eliminate someone tonight."

*At the elimination*

"Blah Blah Blah, if you don't get a marshmallow, you are eliminated. Blah Blah Blah, you'll never return back, EVER! The following people are safe: Izzy, Geoff, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Lightning, Lindsay, Dakota, Sam, Cameron, Justin, Owen, Sierra, Zeke, Staci, Jo, and Brick."

Tyler and Blaineley give each other panicked looks and turn back to Chris.

"Tyler," Chris starts. "I thought you were an athlete. How many times did you hit someone that was not on your team, zero. And Blaineley, no one likes you, which is why I'm giving this marshmallow to Tyler."

"What! How dare you! I'm am the best and you all will regret it. I will ruin all of your lives. How could you not eliminate a loser like Zeke or Stac-" Blaineley's mouth was block Chef's large hand as he walked her down the dock and into the filthy, tiny boat. The goes away and the others cheer. Zeke, ecstatic that he wasn't the first to leave, gave his team a large group hug with even the other team.


	5. The First Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't remember who is on what team:
> 
> Team Eager Eagles: Trent, Gwen, Dawn, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Cody, B, Anne Marie, Mike, Zoey, Bridgette, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Lashawna, Harold and Beth
> 
> Team Agressive Ants: Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, Dakota, Cameron, Jo, Brick, Sierra, Ezekiel, Sam,Staci, Lightning, Justin, Geoff, Tyler Blaineley and DJ
> 
>  
> 
> Eliminated: Blaineley
> 
> ALSO, IM BACK. CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORTER BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE  
> THIS WILL BE POSTED ON FANFICTION SOON BUT MY ACCOUNT WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT NAME I WILL LINK IT SOON.

After elimination, the cast had boarded on the plane, team Eagles in first class while the others were in the broken down economy class. In the first class, seats grouped by four held certain groups. Dawn, sitting with Noah and Cody laughs as Dusk, who Dawn had sneaked inside the dingy plane, who was accidentally shooting quills at Noah due to the radioactivity released not too long ago. Scott was seats away from the trio, was talking to his own three-personed group with Sam and Lightning.

"So what was with you in the game, Reds?" Lightning asks, using the nickname he made for Scott. Scott turns his attention from the group and turns to face his big-headed friend only to see him very close to his face. Scott sweats nervously and gives a shaky smirk.

"What do you mean what was with me, I was playing the game obviously."

Sam smirks and hums, "if you call watching Dawn like a hawk 'playing' then you were playing very well."

"WHAT?!" Scott shouts, catching the attention of the teammates who looked frightened, entertained, or angered and annoyed in Eva and Noah's case. When Scott looks around him, his eyes connects to Dawn's. She offers him a kind smile and he turns his head away as fast as he could, feeling a heat rush from his neck to his ears.

"It's true bro," Lighting claims, "you weren't all in the game. When you are playing the game, you gotta be in the  _zone_. And you weren't in the zone at all. When you are in the zone, you never loose, and Lightning never looses!"

Scott and Sam roll their eyes. An awkward silence follows and Sam and Lightning are both staring at Scott expectantly, which eventually annoys Scott.

"What do you want?"

"So......" Sam starts.

"You like her?" follows Lightning.

"LIKE HER?" he lets out a roaring shout again.

Once again, everyone stares at the two and things get very silent until Noah speaks up,"unless you three morons decide to take this conversation somewhere else, then perhaps it would be best to be quiet unless you three are too much of a neanderthal to understand what I am saying."

Sam opened his mouth to respond back but closes them, whispering to Scott to keep it down. Scott leans forward and whispers, "the fuck is wrong with you? I would never have a crush on someone as freaky as her, no way."

Sam and Lightning share a look and shrug, switching topics.

* * *

Scott throws his rock at the wall, repeatedly as it bounces back into his awaiting hands, "a crush? On Raindrop? They must be crazy to think that!"

* * *

Lightning and Sam both share the bathroom confessional, look at each other and laugh.

"He likes her," Sam taunts.

Lightning laughs, "it's so obvious"

* * *

"Everyone buckle up, we're gonna have a rocky landing," Chris announces through the intercom.

Everyone quickly gets into their seats and buckle their seat belts up. Screams could be heard from the other half of the plane once the plane starts rumbling the closer they get to land. It took several minutes for the plane to land and to stop shaking. The engine cuts off and the intercom turns on again.

"Alright campers, get off, we have landed!"

People begin to unbuckle their seat belts and get up from their seats. Scott, Sam, and Lightning wait for the groups farthest from the door leave their seats and exit first class. When he moves to the aisle, he bumps into Dawn, who backs away and gives him a bright smile.

"You should go first," she offers.

Scott shakes his head," go ahead."

Dawn opens her mouth to protest but instead, he gently pushes her toward the door, Cody and Noah as well as Lightning and Sam following after the pair. Once they leave the first class section, they meet up with the other teens and  listen as Chef and Chris give out hints of their next location. Scott rolls his eyes as he can hardly hear the words coming from their mouths instead looks over to one of the visible windows of the plane. His eyebrows furrow when all he could see was nothing but corn.

"Corn?" he whispers to himself.

"Hmm?" Dawn adds as she shuffles to Scott and looks out of the window as well. Noah and Cody follow and they both give confused phrases when they notice the field of corn.

Cody raises his hand and waves it to catch Chris' attention," why can't we see anything but corn."

Everyone turns to him and then walks to one of many windows and all gawk at the corn.

"Why is there so much corn?" Gwen asks.

"That't because we are in Indiana, home of corn and NASCAR," Chris announces.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know who is on what team:
> 
> Team Eager Eagles: Trent, Gwen, Dawn, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Cody, B, Anne Marie, Mike, Zoey, Bridgette, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Lashawna, Harold and Beth
> 
> Team Agressive Ants: Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, Dakota, Cameron, Jo, Brick, Sierra, Ezekiel, Sam,Staci, Lightning, Justin, Geoff, Tyler Blaineley and DJ
> 
> Amyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
